The objective of the present study is to examine the extent of drinking and problem drinking among young adult women and to compare these drinking patterns with those of young adult men. The study will entail a mail survey of a stratified sample of students at twenty colleges and universities in the greater Boston area. Interviews will be conducted with the directors of forty human service agencies and a one-week prevalence study of all clients under the age of thirty with alcohol problems and depression will be conducted.